Question: In his language class, Ishaan took 5 exams. His scores were 96, 98, 78, 82, and 96. What was his average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $96 + 98 + 78 + 82 + 96 = 450$ His average score is $450 \div 5 = 90$.